D Ecstatic Chaotic Fic: a final fantasy crossover
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: This is a fic about the characters of FFVII-FFX-2. It could give you the headache, the laughs or the disappointment but R&R I'll accept your reviews if you don't like it. WARNING: PLEASE DON'T TAKE THINGS AGAINST YOUR FAV CHARACTER NEGATIVELY...everyone h


The Ecstatic Chaotic Fic!  
by Mikuni Fuyu   
-=WARNING.WARNING.WARNING. WARNING.WARNING.WARNING. WARNING.=-  
  
::This is a very chaotic, lunatic, CRAZY spelled with the CAPITAL C-R-A-Z-Y fic! It's very witty (as I see it) and they're kinda outta character. It's full of surprising, shocking and out of this world scenes and events! It's also kinda stupid, because it's so chaotic that your head'll spin. IT HAS VARIOUS PAIRINGS LIKE RIKKU+PAINE, QUISTIS+ZELL, SLIGHT TIDUS+QUISTIS, TIFA+CLOUD. Please don't take any scene negatively if it's about your favorite character. I do hope you like it, and I believe, its effectiveness is measured on how it gives you the headaches! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER:: :: I don't own Final Fantasy, Its Squaresoft's possession and I'm not in the right to say that the characters are mine, and I'm not saying that they're mine anyway, because this fic is just for amusement. So I hope it would amuse you. just read it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny and breezy day when Zell decided to go to the lawn and lie around. He walked towards the green sheet-like ground and flopped down carelessly.  
  
"Ouch!" somebody cried. Then Zell stood up, realizing that he had slumped down on sleeping Quistis who yelped helplessly in pain.  
  
"Oh... sorry, I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed in panic. Quistis was rubbing her head and neck. Zell leaned over to calm her. He knelt on the grass and held Quistis' hand. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other wing of the fic, we have Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus and Wakka. Yuna, Paine and Rikku were playing with the fishes in a nearby pond. Tidus and Wakka were playing "kicking blitzball."  
  
"Rikku, do you like this fish? The yellow one?" Paine asked. "We could cook it.  
  
"Yes, let's cook it!" Rikku screamed in delight. Yuna sighed heavily,  
  
"No, that fish is not for eating!"  
  
"Well, then what is it for!?" Rikku stood up firmly, ready for the contest that Yuna began.  
  
"Well, it's for watching, it's pretty, don't you see!?" Yuna argued. Rikku grinned and chuckled, and then hopped, taking Yuna's top clothing.  
  
"WHAT THE---!?!?!" Yuna shouted, and ran after Rikku. She passed by Tidus and Wakka who was following the flying blitzball. Wakka smiled victoriously upon seeing Yuna, not because she was bare but because he thought that her head was a blitzball. He laughed, hopped and kicked her head.  
  
She flew from that point, and disappeared in the sky. Rikku looked back upon hearing a whacking noise and saw that Yuna was screaming for help and flying in the air. She decided to call for Paine and they followed Yuna, making Wakka kick them, too.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they screamed, leaving Tidus and Wakka fighting because of the kick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa, Cloud, VINCENT and Yuffie were playing tag. Yuffie was it and she was filled with perseverance to catch Vincent who was never it since they started playing. Cloud and Tifa were not worried about being it, because Yuffie was staring at Vincent and firmness was in her eyes, very determined. They even thought that she forgot that they were still on the game, so they decided to rest and sit for a while on a solitary rock. They sat together and watched Yuffie and Vincent run around. The rock was little and Tifa was uncomfortable so she inched closely to Cloud. He blushed at this, and put his arm around her. But before his arm even touched her shoulder, a lightning flashed from the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side, Zell and Quistis were still staring at each other when the lightning flared. A deep moan was heard and rain came pouring down. Zell and Quistis, because of the extremely heavy rain, couldn't see their way to any shelter so they stayed that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!" The moan went on. Cloud and Tifa knew where it came from. Yuffie and Vincent stopped running and Aeris fell from the roof of a nearby building.  
  
"STOP THAT!!!" she cried and yelled at Tifa. "CLOUD IS MINE, MINE, MINE!!!"  
  
"No!!!" somebody yelled. They all turned to see Raine.  
  
"He's mine, Cloud comes from RAIN and he's mine, mine, mine!" Raine yelled.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Laguna came by and pulled Raine's hand.  
  
"You're mine!" Laguna exclaimed.  
  
"But you're DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!" Aeris yelled at Raine's ear. Tifa laughed,  
  
"But you're dead, too, you idiot!"  
  
"You're dead people but you two are both pretty!!!" Zidane came from nowhere. He was smiling at the two dead girls when Garnet came, wearing a brown cloak, falling with the raindrops and over Aeris. Aeris crashed under the ground like a hammered nail. The rain stopped.  
  
"You stepped on Aeris!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"Who cares, she's dead!" Tifa laughed. Garnet frowned as she took off her brown cloak,  
  
"What are you doing here, Zidane!?"  
  
"Oh, seeing the girls!" Zidane replied.  
  
"Hey, but can't you see, they're both D-E-A-D dead!" Garnet shouted angrily.  
  
"But they're pretty!" Zidane smiled.  
  
"SOOOOO!!!!" Garnet raised an eyebrow. "I have to be dead for you to notice me!"  
  
Garnet took out a knife and pointed it to her chest. But before the knife even touched her flesh, Yuna fell from the sky exactly like Aeris did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you alright?" Zell asked Quistis. They could now hear each other properly because the rain had stopped (because of Aeris' crash). She looked down to the ground and smiled. She was about to say "yes, I'm alright" when somebody else yelled.  
  
"NO! NO, I'm not okay, I'm notttt!!!" Rikku was crying. "I was thrown away!!!!"  
  
"What?" Quistis murmured, "What's your name?"  
  
Rikku was crying hard, still holding Yuna's top cloth. She used the cloth to wipe her generously flowing tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Quistis asked gently, liking Rikku more in every second. Zell groaned, disappointed that Rikku disturbed the rising "momentum" between him and Quistis.  
  
"I'm Rikku. Well, Yuna and I were arguing about this fish-thing and then Wakka kicked us, and I landed here." Rikku snorted. Quistis smiled at her, took out her whip and asked,  
  
"Would you want me to avenge for you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are but you sure are good to me. I know you want to help me, but sorry, I don't want revenge, no biggie." Rikku replied.  
  
"Okay, no biggie, now can't we continue with what we were on?" Zell suggested impatiently.  
  
"But what were we on-" Quistis was about to ask, when a black figure fell from the sky, and soon Rikku was yelping under Paine.  
  
"RIKKU!" Paine exclaimed. "Sorry," she hopped away from Rikku.  
  
"Oh. it's alright." Rikku sighed, but Quistis was ready with her whip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna whimpered as she fell on the ground. Garnet, seeing her bare top, threw her brown cloak to Yuna to cloth her.  
  
"Thanks." Yuna said as she shuddered.  
  
"Well, what is she, another dead girl?" Tifa asked sarcastically.  
  
"Could we break her nose?" Yuffie asked excitedly. Vincent groaned.  
  
"Bah,"  
  
"I'm Yuna..."  
  
"W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R, whatever, no one asks, just don't try to steal Cloud from me!" Tifa burst in a highly boisterous laugh and snatched Cloud to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, and both of them didn't care about the other seven (Zidane, Garnet, Laguna, Raine, Yuffie Vincent, Yuna).  
  
"Okay, I'm Yuna, and I'm looking for other two girls-" Yuna was narrating when a crack produced on where she was standing, and the soil below her exploded as an angry Aeris Gainsborough, shouting complaint about Cloud and Tifa, hopped from under. Yuna was thrown off- again.  
  
"Poor girl." Raine shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^_^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't harm her!" Rikku exclaimed, covering Paine from Quistis' powerful fire. Paine's eyes widened, and then watered. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes as she said,  
  
You're defending me? How touching..."  
  
"Yes, Paine, I don't want anybody to harm you!" Rikku nodded. Quistis lowered her whip.  
  
"Well, then..." Paine smiled, walked up to Rikku, embraced her and kissed her. Quistis covered her left eye, still letting her right eye see the kissing.  
  
"I'm not looking," she giggled. Zell rolled his eyes, uninterested about Paine or Rikku. He pulled Quistis' hand and stared deep into her eyes. She dropped her whip in surprise as Zell kissed her.  
  
There was a joyful and generous (and mind you, WHOLESOME) kiss- feasting until a very tender voice called,  
  
"Prepare, everyone, I'm cooking lunch!" Rinoa came, pushing a trolley of veggies and a grill. The four's indulgence stopped at once as they welcomed Rinoa.  
  
"Hi, don't you have any hotdogs?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well, I have hotdogs only for one person, and that's you, Zell." Rinoa nodded as Quistis helped her set the grill. "Won't the guests like the hotdogs?"  
  
"No, it's a hundred percent his." Rikku and Paine replied together.  
  
"I'm full!" Rikku added, smiling.  
  
"Okay, let's start grilling burger patties." Quistis suggested as the grill heated up.  
  
"Well, you do the grilling, I do the chopping of these veggies." Rinoa suggested as she brought out a knife.  
  
"Great, and what do I do?" Zell asked.  
  
"Just sit there, Zell." Quistis said. He nodded and laid down to rest and wait.  
  
While Quistis and Rinoa were working on the food, Zell rested, and Rikku and Paine were sitting on the lawn, Yuna fell from the sky down to the burning grill.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!" She cried as she tried to break free from the heat. Quistis ran towards her and took off the fire from the grill with a bucket of water.  
  
"Thank you." Yuna smiled. Quistis didn't notice her, instead she picked up the burgers worriedly and murmured,  
  
"I forgot, these patties might overcook!"  
  
"Oh, I thought you were worried about me." Yuna whispered out of earshot. Quistis heard this, and faced Yuna,  
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't notice you. Where did you come from?"  
  
"YUNNNA!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna smiled and rantowards Rikku. Rikku's arms were open wide and Yuna assumed that she was going to give her a warm embrace.  
  
"Rikku!" she said as Rikku ran past her and checked the burger patties.  
  
"Are they overcooked?" she asked Quistis who smiled and shook her head,  
  
"No. They're just fine."  
  
"Oh, great! Paine, Yuna, Mister, why don't you have some burgers?" Rikku offered.  
  
"I'm going to have hotdogs! Spare the hotdogs!" Zell shouted back. Yuna didn't hear him.  
  
"Okay, we could eat now!" Rinoa sang heartily (HEARTILLY?-wait, I mean vigorously!).  
  
They were all going to begin the burger feast when Tidus fell from the sky. (ain't there a lot of "falling from the sky??")  
  
"RIKKU! PAINE! YUNA!" he bellowed in surprise. Yuna turned. She was very surprised that she even lost hold of her burger. Quistis caught the burger as Yuna ran to Tidus.  
  
"TIDUS!"  
  
"TIDUS!" Rikku echoed. Tidus smiled upon seeing Yuna,  
  
"Yuna! I'm so glad... I was so worried!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm alright now..." Yuna said, holding Tidus' hand.  
  
"I'm so glad that there's food here, I was so worried because I thought that I was going to starve!" Tidus made his statement whole.  
  
"Oh." Yuna sighed.  
  
"HEY, HOTDOGS!" Tidus murmured. He picked up Zell's hotdogs and gave some to Yuna.  
  
"THESE ARE THE BEST HOTDOGS I'VE EVER TASTED!" Yuna exclaimed loudly. Zell heard this and saw Yuna eating his food. He turned red in anger and ran towards Yuna.  
  
"WHY, YOU---!!! You ate my hotdogs, those were just for me!!!" Zell aimed to punch Yuna when Tidus held his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare harm Yuna, or else-!" he warned Zell.  
  
"ZELL!" Quistis cried, sensing chaos. "Please, don't harm Zell! I'll find more hotdogs, just don't harm Zell!"  
  
"Quistis..." Zell muttered. Tidus, upon seeing Quistis, kind of froze and stared at her for a while.  
  
"Quntis?" He whispered in shock. Zell frowned,  
  
"Didn't I say it properly? I said it as QUISTIS, with the Q-U-I-S-T-I-S! No 'N', not QUINTIS!"  
  
"Well, Quistin..." Tidus continued. Quistis' lip curled downward and said politely,  
  
"It's Quistis." Tidus stared at her. Yuna was sensing trouble and Paine noticed this so she held her wrists.  
  
"Quistis, your beauty is pure... you... you look-" Tidus was getting more and more sentimental, but Yuna screamed,  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" Yuna screamed.  
  
"Yuna, Easy!" Paine barked, and Rikku saw that she was holding Yuna tightly, so she got angry and ran towards Yuna to choke her.  
  
"You snake!" she cried and grasped Yuna's neck. Tidus didn't seem to notice, and he kept on looking at Quistis as Yuna tried to breathe under Rikku.  
  
"You're so..."  
  
"Hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara... Jibun no kakera sagashite-ita..." a voice started singing. Selphie then came humming the song, "alone."  
  
"Huh!?" Tidus turned to see who was signing. Liking "Alone," he rushed to Selphie. Irvine saw this and he turned angry. He ran to Tidus and began a lasting argument,  
  
"Why are you talking to my girl!?" Irvine rushed.  
  
"HEY, I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK HER TO SING IT FROM THE START!" Yuna and Rikku were rolling on the grass. Paine was just watching them.  
  
"WAAAAAHHH!!!" Rinoa cried. Everything was chaotic and she didn't like that. Squall heard it and came in an instant.  
  
"What's this?" he asked authoritatively. Nobody listened and instead went on with the chaos. Everything was all mixed up and Aeris heard it from where se was so she shouted out loud because nobody would listen to her.  
  
"SHUUUTTTTT UUUPPPPP!!!!!!" and there was a loud thunder that everyone heard except for Yuna whose ears were covered by Rikku's elbows. Everyone ran into safe shelter except for Yuna. A lightning flashed from the sky and Yuna was hit. She cried, thinking that it was her last set of words,  
  
"SHUCKS, MY HAIR!!!" 


End file.
